In electronics, a flip-flop is a circuit that has two stable states and can be used to store state information. In digital circuits, the states are commonly assigned to a logical-“1” and a logical-“0”, respectively. Applying signals to one or more control inputs of the flip-flop can change the state stored in the flip-flop (e.g., from a “1” to a “0”, or vice versa), and can correspondingly change the output provided by the flip-flop. Flip-flops are a fundamental building block of digital electronics systems used in computers, communications, and many other types of systems.